Beautiful Surprise
by Dawnrider
Summary: One-shot song fic. From India.Arie's Beautiful Surprise


Here's a one-shot. My second one. My first Song fic. Like I said the first time I put this up it's a trial and error deal. I found errors, I fixed them. This, again, comes from/with the song "Beautiful Surprise" by India.Arie, an amazing artist. Look her up when you get the chance. You'll probably see more out of me to her stuff if this whole song fic deal works out. Let me know what you think. Psst... That means reviews. Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha by Rumiko Takahashi and I don't own "Beautiful Surprise" by India.Arie. So there...  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
:It's like yesterday, I didn't even know your name  
  
Now today, you're always on my mind  
  
I never could have predicted that I'd feel this way  
  
You are a beautiful surprise:  
  
Kagome. She'd swept into his life like a happy tornado, sweeping the pain from his eyes and the fear from his heart. He wasn't sure how'd she'd done it, Kami knew how he'd tried to keep her out, but she really had snuck in without his knowledge. He thought about her all the time. In battle she was his constant concern. Was she safe? Was she far enough away from the battle to not get into hurt? Was she too far away that she might get kidnapped from under his nose? Not only that but she was the reason he fought in the first place. To keep her safe, to keep the demons from getting her, to protect her. He shook his head, laughing quietly and gaining a confused look from his walking companion. She was always in his thoughts and there was nothing he could or wanted to do to stop it now.  
  
Her beauty filled his waking and dreaming moments, whether it was her physical beauty or her loving, gentle soul, it didn't matter. She was by far the most important person in his life and he liked it that way though it was impossible for him to admit it to anyone but himself. Everyday there was something new about her that surprised him. Some new way she found to prove to him that she cared about him, hanyou or not, some way to show her compassion for those he would never give a second thought to before he had met her. He'd tried to deny the way he was pretty sure she felt about him, afraid that the moment he allowed himself to accept her love she would change her mind and run at the sight of him. His nightmares tended to end that way. He would tell her how much he really cared and she would turn from him, leaving him all alone in the world again.   
  
He shook his head again to clear his thoughts, pressing the girl next to him to keep walking with a soft growl in her direction. With him off in his own world she had stopped to pick flowers. He laughed to himself at her childish nature. Even at the age of eighteen she loved to just enjoy the nature around her and would surly have stayed there without a thought had he not growled at her to keep walking. She flashed him a bright smile that made any frustration he'd had melt away.  
  
: Intoxicated every time I hear your voice  
  
You got me on a natural high  
  
It's almost like I didn't even have a choice  
  
You are a beautiful surprise:  
  
Everything about her intrigued him as she walked beside him down the wagon wheel-worn path from the village. The sway of her hips, the sound of her footsteps, the gentle ruffling of her hair in the wind, her scent... Kami-sama her scent. It calmed him and sent his blood unbidden through his veins at a feverous pace all at once. And her voice. Her voice could send him into a calm stupor or into a fit of rage depending on her mood. When she praised him, that was the end of it. His mind would go into a goofy, liquid state that he had a hard time recovering from and his whole body would feel light and fuzzy. He'd cover it with a grumpy frown and remain silent, only because he could barely think straight after such affectionate words.  
  
He hadn't meant for this all to happen and he knew that she hadn't either. Hell, she had no idea what she did to him just by walking next to him. His every nerve tingled in hopes that she might brush against him. It was sweet torture to be sure, having her touch him and not being able to do anything about it, but he relished the moments when they came and treasured every embarrassed smile she gave him when they happened.  
  
That was one thing about her that he loved. She was so shy about some things, blushing if he ever held her hand, hugged her or did something nice. They were rare occurrences of course, but he knew how much it meant to her that he was at least an affectionate friend but he wanted so much more now. He wanted to be able to touch her and not have it be awkward or embarrassing to either of them.  
  
:What ever it is you that came to teach me  
  
I am here to learn it cause  
  
I believe that we are written in the stars  
  
And I don't know what the future holds,   
  
But I'm living in the moment  
  
And I'm thankful for the [girl] that you are (you are):  
  
The girl from the future had brought so many things back into his life that he'd thought he had lost forever. Smiles, laughter, friendship, and dare he say it...love? She had taught him to smile, to laugh, that it was all right to be afraid sometimes, to care for others and so many other things he couldn't even describe with words. She had taught him to feel things again and he for some reason had willingly let her do it. Perhaps it was the way she didn't even realize she was doing it. At least, if she did, she never let on. Well... she made comments to the effect that he had more friends now, more people he could trust but she in no way took credit for his changed behavior.  
  
He'd known from the moment he realized she wasn't Kikyo, which was really much earlier than he'd let on, that she was his second chance at life. He had... oh man... he had messed up so many times since that day three years ago and yet she had stayed by his side. She had risked her life to protect Kikyo, the rival for his attentions, on multiple occasions, watched him run off to the undead woman and accepted him back into her sight without so much as an apology from his mouth. He knew now that he didn't deserve the beautiful girl strolling next to him, but with the faith that they were meant to be together he would work all his life to prove himself worthy.  
  
It was kind of funny that with all of the things she had taught, or re-taught as the case may be, him he had only a small impact on her. He knew she was tougher now than she had been when he'd first met her but that was something that wasn't really from his influence but from facing the demons they did on a daily basis. The one thing he had proudly taught her, however, was to understand the inu-youkai growls and grunts that he made. It made for a lot less arguments in general because now she could distinguish his sounds of anger from those of apology and it had really made them closer in many respects. It made him feel like there was someone else who was a part of his world.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she called to him, softly breaking him from his thoughts. He turned his eyes her way and grunted to let her know he was listening. "Where... I don't mean to sound like I don't trust you but... where are we going?" He growled exasperatedly but smiled inside at her reassurance. She always wanted him to know she trusted him because most people didn't. It was heartwarming to say the least.  
  
"You'll see wench," he replied gruffly. She was being very patient with him, as usual, but he knew that it would run out when she got cranky and her feet got tired. He silently offered to let her ride on his back but she waved him off with a small smile. He shrugged slightly and continued walking, enjoying the company of the girl at his side.  
  
: You are everything I asked for in my prayers  
  
So I know my angels brought you to my life  
  
Your energy is healing to my soul  
  
You are a beautiful surprise:  
  
He honestly didn't know what he would do without her. She took care of him after battles, despite his growls that he'd be fine, bandaging his wounds, making sure he ate and trying to make him sleep. She also was in the process of fixing his long since shattered heart, piece by piece, as she continued to worry over him and let him know she was there for him whether he liked it or not. He smirked at the memory of the time he had forced her to go home partly for her own safety but more because of how afraid HE had been that she would get hurt. She had managed to come back, sensing the jewel shards through the well and fighting to get back to him. She had cried into his haori then, tearfully telling him that she had needed to see him again, yelling at him when he'd been too shocked and afraid to admit the same.  
  
He watched the way she basked in the fading sunlight as though every moment she spent here, by his side, was beautiful to her. He knew it was slightly wishful thinking but in a way he knew that was why she was so calm and relaxed. It was nearly nightfall, they were in headed into the forest and he still hadn't told her where they were going. Yet she still held utter and complete faith in him that he knew what he was doing and that he wouldn't let anything happen to her. If it were him he wasn't sure he could do that, even with his youkai senses.  
  
"You have to close your eyes now." Kagome looked at him strangely, thinking about asking why for a moment, but instead complying and standing still with her eyes shut tightly to await her fate at his hands. He smirked to himself before sweeping a handkerchief she had given him to cover his ears when he was in her era and tying it around her head to cover her eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha!" she squeaked in surprise. "I promise I won't peek," she said plaintively but not moving to take the thing off. He chuckled at that. He didn't want to take any chances of her seeing where he was taking her so the blindfold was a necessity. He decided to play his advantage a bit longer.  
  
"Are you afraid of the dark Kagome?" he whispered in her ear, a smile of satisfaction sliding onto his lips when she shivered. He darted soundlessly to her other side. "Or are you afraid of me?" She whimpered slightly in obvious confusion, a sound that made him nearly groan but he only growled slightly for her to be quiet. It still amazed him that a small sound like that from her could set his very blood ablaze. He moved away from her for a moment trying not to laugh at the way she waved her arms in the air trying to feel for him.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she cried in panic. Then she growled angrily, "If you left me out here alone I'll you-know-what you so badly you'll wish... you'd... damn it Inuyasha!" Inuyasha finally did laugh aloud, forcing Kagome's blind gaze his way. He approached her again, making plenty of noise so she knew he was coming. He then wrapped his arms around her waist, positioning her arms about his neck, cherishing the relieved sigh she released when she was within the confines of his arms. She felt safe in his arms as much if not more so than he did in her gentle embrace.  
  
"Hold on Kagome. We'll be there soon." He heard her growl her annoyance, something about "stupid hanyou's sadistic pleasure in scaring me." He chuckled silently, holding her closer and loving the way her body melded with his just before leaping into the tree line. He lept from branch to branch, firmly cradling Kagome against him as the wind whistled in his ears. She tucked her head right under his chin, burying her face in his throat. The simple action, meant to keep the wind from hitting her in the face, sent his pulse fluttering and he would have gulped convulsively if Kagome wouldn't have felt the bobbing of his Adam's apple had he done so.  
  
:You are inspiration to my life  
  
You are the reason why I smile  
  
You are a beautiful surprise:  
  
"Stop squirming," he growled at her. She gave an indignant huff but became still again. She was getting nervous, he could smell it, and it gave him a small thrill. She was anticipating what he was going to do to her. But he knew she wasn't thinking the same way he was. Without knowing how he knew, he knew she thought he was going to take her somewhere and leave her there. She'd said it earlier but then she'd only been joking. Now she must have honestly been worried because her anxious scent was starting to clog his nose. In order to calm her so he could concentrate again he squeezed her to him and growled reassuringly. She calmed without thinking or protesting, a fact that made the hanyou smile to himself. "We're here, but don't take off the blindfold yet."  
  
Now it was his turn to show her everything she meant to him. Show her why he hadn't gone to hell with Kikyo when he'd heard Kagome's voice, why he had fought the peach man so furiously to protect her, why he did any number of things to keep her safe, keep her by his side. He set her on her feet, holding her shoulders until she regained her balance. He had to admit he had tried to make her disoriented on purpose and it had worked. She stood nervously when he moved to stand a bit behind her. She tried futilely to look around with the blindfold still on, her head twisting to catch any sound of him. He smirked at her back before suddenly whipping the handkerchief off her head. She squeaked, her hair flying about as she looked around the clearing.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha," she breathed in that voice he so loved. Fireflies filled the clearing like a million blinking stars that had been captured and suspended within the darkness of the trees. He moved to her side so he could watch her eyes as she took everything in. Her brown eyes nearly glowed with happiness and excitement and he couldn't help but smile quietly at the awed smile on her face. Then her lip quivered dangerously, making him cringe. Why was she about to cry? He'd thought she'd really enjoy it! He barely registered until it was too late that she had turned to look at him as she flung herself into his arms. "Thank you Inuyasha. It's beautiful!" she sobbed. He blinked a few more times before wrapping his arms around her waist and tenderly resting his cheek on her head. Silly girl was crying because she was happy.  
  
"Feh. I knew you'd like it. Stupid girl, stop crying," he growled affectionately. She looked up at him, her eyes still shining from her tears. The tentative smile on her face made him smirk down in assurance. He took a deep breath and prepared himself for what he'd brought her here for. "Kagome. I brought you here to tell you something. The bugs are just for show." She giggled at him slightly but remained mostly serious, honestly curious as to what he had to say.  
  
"Go on."  
  
"We've been friends for a long time, well a long time for me anyway. Three years ago today you showed up, woke me up screaming in my ear and released me from the Goshinboku." She rolled her eyes at his description of her entrance into his life but nodded for him to continue. "These three years have gone by in the blink of an eye for me, and I don't know about you, but they've been a good three years." He took another deep breath, waiting for her response.  
  
"Yes. I agree, they have been good," she assented. She gave him a look that meant she still didn't know where he was going with this to which he gave her a lopsided smile that she returned shyly, blushing at the look in his eye. "What's this all about Inuyasha?" she persisted quietly.  
  
"Happy Anniversary. That's what you call it right?" She grinned up at him before giving him a quick kiss on the side of his mouth. He fought down a blush and swallowed slightly to calm himself.  
  
"Happy Anniversary of the day we met, Inuyasha." At that he smirked down at her, pulling her closer to his chest. Now for the next part of his little plan.  
  
"Well I was hoping to make it another kind of anniversary. A mating anniversary perhaps." The last part was said in a whispered breath just past her ear. He felt her stiffen and he prayed all the deities who ever graced the earth to not let her reject him. She pulled back slowly to stare at him in open surprise.  
  
"You... you want me? To become your... your mate?" she asked incredulously. She didn't seem angry, sad, or happy or any emotion except extremely shocked. He looked about nervously for a moment before hardening his resolve.  
  
"I know that I cannot give you much like a big house or expensive clothes. But I swear to love and protect you, give you shelter, provide you with food and someday sire your pups. So yes. I, Inuyasha, am asking you to become my mate, Higurashi Kagome." She didn't do anything at first, just stared at him. He wanted to fidget but he fought the urge. He would be strong, he wouldn't act like a puppy who had to pee. Suddenly she darted up and kissed him full on the mouth. He didn't respond at first, too caught off guard, but when he did the love and happiness flooded his senses like nothing ever could. Her scent was that of elation and her taste was purely heaven. She pulled away, their lips hovering less than a breath apart. "Is that a yes?" he breathed.  
  
"Ask me again..." she whispered against his lips. He gawked, jaw hanging open, and pulled back sharply. Was she nuts? He knew she'd heard him, she just had to have heard him!  
  
"What?" She smiled coyly at him before kissing him softly on the nose. He couldn't help but be completely confused. What in the hell was going on?  
  
"I was joking Inuyasha. Of course it's a yes. Yes I'll be your mate if that's really what you want." He let out a breathy laugh that sounded dangerously like a sob. He pulled Kagome tightly to his chest, pressing his lips to hers urgently. No words could describe the happiness and relief he felt at that moment in time so he let his lips and body to the talking. She would be his, and he hers. Mates. He wouldn't rush her into the act yet, knowing it was a big step to take after just really admitting they loved each other. But someday soon... sooner versus later if he had anything to say about it.  
  
"Thank you. Thank you Kagome," he whispered gruffly, his voice filled with emotion. Kagome smiled up at him, caressing his cheek with the palm of her hand.  
  
"Thank you Inuyasha. This was a really beautiful surprise." He smiled down at her before kissing her forehead tenderly.  
  
"No Kagome, you're a beautiful surprise."  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry if you read this already, but after reading it and finding so many mistakes I had to go back and fix it. It's still as sappy as the last time and I still hope you like it. Please review if you haven't already and if you have, 1) thanks! And 2) feel free to review again if it'll let you. I need lots of feedback, good and bad. Hasta! 


End file.
